dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Raven Brothers
The Raven Brothers are minor characters introduced in the ninth Dark Parables bonus game, The Seven Ravens. They are the cursed brothers of Mab. The Raven Brothers are based on the brothers in the German fairy tale The Seven Ravens. Appearance and Personality The Raven Brothers' exact appearances are unknown. As ravens, the feathers are black. Corbin is the only one who still has the ability to speak in his raven form. History The Raven Brothers were originally the sons of the woodcutter Ronan and whose names were Corbin, Devin, Gavin, Kevin, Martin, Peter, and Simon. They also had a younger sister, Mab, and it is implied that the siblings were all very close. However, Mab was spent by their father to live with their uncle in the city and the brothers would not see her again for many years. One day, the brothers were targeted by an evil witch who wanted to eat them. Set upon by the witch's giant spiders, the brothers were saved by their father who had been alerted by their screams. Enraged at her spider's defeat, the witch placed the brothers upon the Ravensbane Curse - they were now condemned to slowly turn to ravens, losing all humanity. Eventually, Corbin was the only brother still able to speak when Mab returned to her childhood home. Relationships * Ronan (father, deceased) * Mab (younger sister) * Unnamed Uncle * Evil Witch (enemy, unknown) Relevant Parables The Raven Boys (from The Seven Ravens) Once upon a time, there was a woodsman named Ronan. He lived with his seven sons in a cottage outside an ancient forest. They were good people who lived simply on the bounty the forest provided. Ronan honored tradition, leaving food for the fairies in his back yard. The fairies feasted often on his generous offerings. But Ronan had no idea his kindness would endanger his family. One day, an evil witch was hunting fairies with her giant spider. She followed their trail to Ronan's cottage. The witch was disappointed there were no fairies, but there was something even better. "These tender boys will make a delicious stew!" she exclaimed, sending her spider after them. Ronan heard their screams and came running. He fought the spider, scaring it away, but he succumbed to its poisonous bite and died. Outraged at her spider's defeat, she cursed Ronan's sons. They began to caw, sprouting wings, and feathers as they flew away. They lived as ravens forevermore, forgetting that they were once human. Trivia *Corbin is derived from the French word 'corbeau', meaning 'raven'. *Out of all the brothers only 5 out of 7 names rhyme with each other Quotes Quotes by Raven Brothers * "Hey! Hands off! Quit rummaging through my house!" * "Don't you recognize your eldest brother?" * "Of the seven of us, I'm the only one who can still speak." * "Sister! I knew you'd save us!" Quotes about Raven Brothers * "I remember there was a sparrow here - I dared my brother Martin to kiss it once." * "This is Gavin's handwriting. I can't believe Father let all five of them go alone, even if Corbin was old enough to look after them." * "Oh dear, I bet Simon buried the knob in the garden again." * "Father loved making these puzzles, but it looks like my brother Kevin lost the last piece." Gallery Character= 7r-cottage.jpg|Corbin in Front Yard 7rCottage.jpg|Corbin in Cottage Corbin_in_Temple_Ruins.jpg|Corbin in Temple Ruins 7r-corbin-full.jpg|Corbin the Raven Brothers_returned_to_normal.jpg|Brothers returned to normal by ritual |-|Other Images= Shake_off_beastly_forms.jpg|Raven Brothers shaking off their beastly forms, The Seven Ravens 7r-ending2.jpg|Raven Brothers returning to human form, The Seven Ravens Gavin's_Note.jpg|Note Written by Gavin Parable-ravenboys.jpg|Raven Brothers featured in "The Raven Boys" Parable image Corbin_Conversation_Icon.jpg|Corbin's Conversation Icon Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Bestiary Category:Unknown Status Category:The Seven Ravens